A vampires love
by darlowjenny
Summary: FUTA WARNING this is a rewrite of my story For the love of a denali. bella must face her past to start her future and along the way find love enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I have removed my story for the love of a Denali due to the fact it didn't seem right to me so I am rewriting it so please be patient. I will be making longer chapters so it might take a while to update.**

FUTA WARNING

Bella's P.O.V

New place, new school, and new start I think hopefully.

Me and my dad have moved to forks Washington to get away from all our troubles, well mostly my troubles but I guess dad has a few of his own.

As we pull up to our new home I couldn't help but feel guilty, this is my fault if I wasn't such a freak of nature we never would have had to move.

"Something on your mind Bella" my dad asks looking concerned and worried.

"I was just thinking how much this is my fault if I wasn't such a freak we wouldn't be here right now" I say looking down at my hands, I've always had trouble looking people in the eyes.

"This is not your fault Bella and you're not a freak you're just special and don't think otherwise" he says firmly but at the same time gently.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes at his words if only my mother could be like him. I feel the tears roll down my cheeks at the thought of her.

I feel my dad's arms wrap around me in an awkward hug, he has always been awkward about physical contact with anyone, I guess that's where it get it from.

"Come on let's go and check out our new place" he says with a forced cheerful tone. He opens the car door and gets out making his way towards the passenger side.

He opens the door for me I give him a small smile and get out of the car. Looking at the house I see it's a small but comfortable looking place.

Walking up to the door he searches his jacket pocket for his keys. Once he finds them he holds them up with a smile. He slides the keys into the lock and opens the door.

Making our way inside I take a look around. It is dark and dusty and looks like it could do with a bit of paint and a duster but I can see that with time this could be a nice home.

"So what do you think? I know it could do with a bit of work but we can fix it up and I tell you what if you help me you can pick your own room" he says with a grin.

"Sure I'll help you and thanks for letting me pick my own room" I say gratefully I like to make my room a sort of sanctuary a place that I feel safe in.

"No problem bells" he says with a kind smile, he continues to take a look around while I head upstairs to choose my room.

I first look at the one at the top of the stairs but it seemed too big for my liking so I head for the one down the hallway. I look inside and I know that this is the room for me. It's small but not too small and it has a giant window.

I like big windows as I can look out at the stars at night they always seem to soothe me when I have a nightmare.

I make my way downstairs to pick up my stuff and see that dad has already brought everything from the car and was at the bottom of the stairs.

"So did you pick a room?" dad asks walking in through a door which I believe is the kitchen.

"Yeah I have I choose the one at the end of the corridor I hope that's alright with you" I ask already knowing that it would be but it's always best to ask.

"Sure that's ok with me as long as you're happy with it then I am too" he says and in that moment I am grateful that I have him.

We decide to have a pizza delivered as it was too late to start cooking. After looking through the menus in the cupboard draws we decide and phone the takeout and place our order.

Twenty minutes later the delivery guy turns up dad pays the man and we sit down at the kitchen table to eat. Dinner is mostly silent apart from a few comments about the food.

During dinner I couldn't help but think of my old home mind you it never felt like a home more like a hell hole, I never felt comfortable around there and my mother never made me feel welcome.

She always said that I was a mistake and that if she could change time she would have never had me. And that I was a freak and that I was disgusting for being a girl with a penis.

I was born different than most girls instead of having girl parts I had boy parts and that's the reason mom didn't want me.

"Bella what's wrong" my dad asks worriedly, I just realise I am crying and that tears are flowing from my eyes. He gets up and goes to hug me but I pull back he looks slightly hurt.

"Sorry dad I just don't feel like physical contact right now" I manage to say through my sobs. He nods his head and stands at the side of me shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning" I rush out and run out of the run and up the stairs and down the corridor.

Closing my bedroom door I breakdown. I slid down the door and to the floor and hold my head in my hands. Sobs rack my body and I find it hard to breathe.

Why couldn't my mother love me? Why couldn't she understand that I was different? And that it wasn't my fault I didn't ask to be like this so why was she taking it out on me.

Why couldn't I just have a normal mother?

**end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

After nearly an hour of crying on the floor I managed to pull myself together. Getting up I walk towards the window and see its dark outside, might as well go try and get some sleep.

Deciding to just change my jeans into some sweatpants I quickly pull my jeans down and slip my pants on at the same speed, I don't want to have to look what's below my waist any longer than I have to.

Pulling my hoodie over my head I see the scar that runs across my elbow, running my fingers across it I remember how I got it.

**I was only six when some girl at my old school found at about my secret and told her mum who then asked my mum about it which caused my mother to get extremely angry at me.**

**I always knew she never liked my abnormality she always kept her distance and was never afraid to tell me how much of a freak I was I remember how furious she was at me.**

"**What have I told you Bella about keeping your disgusting disease to yourself now everyone will know what a freak of nature you are" she hissed out**

**Feeling tears well up in my eyes at her voice I go to her for comfort but she pushes me so hard that I crash into the coffee table in the middle of the room.**

**Blood was pouring down my arm and tears were rolling down my face at the pain.**

"**It's your own fault if you wasn't the way you are this would have never happened" she said coldly before walking away without a second glance.**

I remember crying for hours but mum never came she just left me crying and bleeding on the floor, whenever anyone would ask how I got it she would tell them I was playing and tripped onto the table.

Feeling anger rise up in me at the way she treated me and acted around me, not wanting to get upset again I take several deep breaths and remember that I am away from her know she can't hurt me anymore.

Pulling the covers down on the bed I quickly jump in to escape the chill that was forming in my room. After settling down in the bed I close my eyes and hope for sleep.

**I was 12 and in a school yard surrounded by boys and girls each one shouting cruel words at me such as freak and weirdo, the have just found at about what was below my waist due to the fact I kind of got excited in the showers by accident.**

"**You freak how can you have a penis when you're a girl or are you a boy that just dresses as a girl and I can't believe you were perving at us in the showers" one girl says with a sneer o her face.**

**I was feeling terrified as the boys approached me with smirks on their faces.**

"**So if you're a boy I can do this" a boy says before hitting me in the face, the pain is horrible and I think my nose is broken, as I fall to the floor I can vaguely feel the rest kicking me.**

**They only stop when a passing teacher spots them and shouts at them to stop, the kids all run away before they can be seen. The last thing I can remember is someone picking me up and carry me somewhere before everything went black.**

I jolted awake with sweat pouring down my face from my nightmare, the problem is it wasn't only a dream it really happened.

I was only 12 and I received that treatment just because of my abnormality that wasn't even my fault. But then they didn't care that it wasn't my fault they just cared about the fact I had it and it made me different.

From that day I tried my hardest to hide it from everyone, not having friends that could find out, not showering at school or in somebody other than my own house.

Knowing that it was no use in trying to get back to sleep I decide to go downstairs and get something to drink. Getting out of bed I leave my bedroom and head for the stairs.

Trying to be quiet as not to wake up dad I tiptoe into the kitchen and get a glass out of the cupboard. I go to the sink and fill the glass with water and sit at the table.

Not realising how thirsty I really was I was surprised when I drank nearly the full glass in one gulp. Setting the glass on the table I sit back in the chair and think about what will happen on my first day of a new school.

What If they hate me straight away, what if they find out my secret I couldn't handle more people knowing. Because if they did we would have to move again and even though dad wouldn't hate me I knew it wouldn't be easy for him having to leave and find a new place.

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to see dad looking at me with a worried expression. Hoping that I hadn't woke him up I ask why he was down here so late.

"Dad what are you doing awake you should be asleep" I say confused.

He looks at me strangely for a minute before pointing at the clock; I follow where he was pointing to see that it reads 6:30 in the morning. I was Shocked that I had been sat here for so long seeing as it was 4:00 when I got up.

I must have been in daydreaming as not to realise the time.

"Why are you up so early bells?" dad asks curiously with concern in his eyes.

"I just woke up and I was thirsty so I thought I would come down to get a drink" I say not wanting to worry dad by telling him about my nightmare.

He looks as if he doesn't believe me but doesn't question me further which I am grateful for. He grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water, he points to my glass asking if I would like a refill, I nod my head with a small smile.

He hands me my glass and sits at the end of the table, he looks unsure for a moment before opening his mouth.

"I know you scared about starting a new school but maybe this time it will be different" he says with a worried look but at the same time hopeful.

"Yeah I am scared I mean every school I have been to the have always treated me like an outcast" I reply in a sad tone. Dad looks at me sympathetically.

"I know bells but you have to be optimistic maybe if you make some friends it will be easier" he says with a smile.

I already know that I won't make any friends but I smile and nod anyway, which gets me a smile in return.

"you better go and get ready you don't want to be late on your first day" he says with a smile and gets up to put his glass In the sink, downing my glass I hand mine to him.

Walking up the stairs and into my bedroom I decide what to wear. Looking through my selection of clothes that mostly consist of jeans, long sleeved t shirts and a couple of hoodies.

Choosing a pair of black jeans a white long sleeved t shirt and a pair of red converse. Looking down at myself and see that I look presentable I head for the door.

Waking down the stairs I see dad in the kitchen already dressed and ready for the day. Deciding against breakfast I shout goodbye to dad and walk out the front door.

Seeing as it was dry enough I decide to walk to school instead of getting a lift off dad. I already know the way to the school due to the fact dad already gave me the directions.

After nearly a twenty minute walk I finally reach my destination, seeing all the people outside the building I am tempting to turn back around. But wanting to please dad I continue walking until I am at the front gates.

As soon as I step through the gates all eyes are in me, feeling anxious at the attention I rush to the entrance. Opening the double doors and out sight of the other students I sigh in relief.

Walking up to the reception I stand in front of the desk and wait to be noticed. After a few moments without them looking up I clear my throat nervously.

A woman lifts her head up and looks at me warily for a minute before asking what I wanted.

"What can I do for you?" she asks in a bored tone.

"I'm the new student and I was wondering if I could have my schedule" I stutter out, she continues to look at me before sighing and turns around to get some papers.

"Isabella swan?" she asks in the same bored tone, I nod my head at her question.

"Here is your schedule and a map also have your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day" she says handing me several papers, once again I nod my head.

Looking down at my schedule I see that I have history first, I look at my map and try and find my way.

After managing to find the class I'm looking for I go in to find it completely empty except a woman sat a desk, the woman I assume to be the teacher looks up and I am met with a stunning pair of gold eyes.

End of chapter2


End file.
